


Painting the ground（画地为牢）（Chinese)

by Adelina_loki



Category: POTO - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phantom - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_loki/pseuds/Adelina_loki
Summary: 埃里克爱上了拉乌尔，他因为爱，画地为牢





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,this is adelina，I hope you will like my article，love all

会出现大三角，囚禁梗，非典型abo系列

 

 

画地为牢 （试读）子爵桶

 

 

 

微ooc，桶事件后被子爵囚禁，虐，整日嗯嗯啊啊

 

 

_______________________________________

 

 

 

01

 

 

 

1885年 巴黎 歌剧院地下别墅

 

 

 

埃里克一直住在别墅里，他没办法逃走，因为他的Alpha标记了他，

 

 

 

是的，那个人就是已经结婚的拉乌尔，拉乌尔·德·夏尼子爵不仅让埃里克怀上了他的孩子，他还把他囚在别墅内，

 

 

 

 

由于信息素的改变与不见天日让埃里克日渐消瘦，埃里克不再说话，尽管拉乌尔让吉莉夫人照顾埃里克，

 

 

 

 

 

但没有Alpha信息素安抚的孩子让埃里克把食物吐的一干二净，让埃里克难以挨过每一个孤独的夜晚，

 

 

 

 

 

怀孕让埃里克多愁善感，也让他昏昏欲睡，深夜他能感受到拉乌尔，而每一个清晨，埃里克都是蜷缩着身体醒来，留下的只有一只凋谢的玫瑰花，埃里克和从前一样孤独，黑暗，他的世界没有光亮，

 

 

 

 

 

 

他的曲谱大部分在大火中烧毁，只留下他为拉乌尔而作的曲子，那场大火让埃里克大半生的心血毁于一旦。

 

 

 

 

 

 

这一定是上天给我的惩罚：埃里克想到，他的孩子可能和他一样是个怪物，对，自己离开后，他的孩子会和他一样，是个孤儿。

 

 

 

 

 

埃里克把自己留在了自己画的监狱里，画地为牢。

 

 

02

 

 

克莉丝汀曾经喜欢过埃里克，对，都只是曾经了。

 

 

埃里克教她如何唱歌，埃里克是她的老师，埃里克为她写过曲子，而那些曾经都消失在那场大火中，灰飞烟灭。

 

 

 

她把埃里克留在大火中，无情的，天知道克莉丝汀在那之后一直在做噩梦，她和埃里克说过再见，把戒指还给了他，哦，克莉丝汀的温柔缱绻都留给了拉乌尔，她对埃里克只有愧疚，悔恨不已。

 

 

在最初的最初，拉乌尔只是想抓到那个怪胎，关住他，教训他，让他痛哭流涕，让他道歉，

 

 

拉乌尔后来发现了那个人的秘密，他抓住了把柄，他现在想控制埃里克，他在大火后我找到昏厥的埃里克，把他囚在地宫中不见天日，他把地宫与剧院的通道封锁了起来，这样没人可以找到他，他也不能逃离。

 

 

埃里克唯一的安慰就是小猴子八音盒，这是他每晚进入安眠的唯一途径，他感觉小猴子就像自己，带着面具，面带微笑，没有人看到面具后破碎的心，

 

 

埃里克想要拥有一个家，拥有温暖，现在的一切都是错误的，拉乌尔有了自己的家庭，而自己总是孤身一人，埃里克扭曲的心态又开始浮现，埃里克喜欢拉乌尔，

 

 

在假面舞会之后，他看着他的音乐天使再也写不出更多的曲子，哦，埃里克陷入了爱河，这是埃里克唯一的秘密。

 

 

仅有的秘密，他会守护好这个秘密

 

 

-TBC-


	2. 中

01

 

 

 

 

埃里克是个omega，草莓味的，没有人能闻到他的信息素，他们的第一次碰面是在《哑仆》演出后的地宫，那时的拉乌尔顺着信息素找到了湿漉漉的埃里克，他让埃里克祈求他，同他一起坠入地狱。

 

 

 

 

 

没人知道埃里克是怎样在漫长岁月中度过一个又一个发情期的，他的父母过早的抛弃了他，在埃里克分化的时候，他没有母亲可以倾诉，也无法缩在她的怀里寻得安慰和指引，他只能依靠自己渡过。也没有人教埃里克应该顺从Alpha，哦，是的埃里克是个特别的Omega，他的味道只有夏尼子爵能闻到，而拉乌尔有更多的人追求，被拥有，标记。

 

 

 

 

“wow，这就是你的味道，真好闻。”拉乌尔一边放出自己的信息素安慰在发情期的omgea ，一边用绳子捆住想要去拿抑制剂的手。

 

 

 

 

“你一定想这样很久了吧……舒服吗，真不知道你自己以前怎么度过的热潮期。”

 

 

 

埃里克发现他华丽的礼服下流出一股粘腻的体液，空气中的信息素变得更加浓郁，他夹紧双腿，可又被拉乌尔大力分开，

 

 

 

“你兴奋了？还是说你想来点更刺激的？”

 

 

 

不，现在的场景已经足够色情，埃里克被吊在屋子里，

 

 

 

他的双脚勉强挨地，双手紧紧拉住绳子，一旦埃里克松开双手，就会有难以忍受的窒息感，埃里克的脸上因为挣扎和和慌乱而汗湿，却又因为快感和微微的窒息感而潮红。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他发现自己竟然有了感觉，羞愤得脸色愈发地红了。

 

 

 

 

拉乌尔看到埃里克如此可爱的反应突然有些心软，叹了口气，一只手有力地按住埃里克的腰部，让他不再平白地浪费体力，一只手继续隔着薄薄的布料，有一下没一下地撩拨着他的欲望，冰凉的手的刺激感让欲望更加挺拔，

 

 

 

 

挣扎的太久，埃里克有些脱力，他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，不再大力反抗环在自己腰间的手臂，只是僵硬着身体表示不满。

 

 

 

 

但闭上眼睛，身体某处的感觉更为强烈了，一波又一波的快感袭来，他只能紧紧咬着下嘴唇，把一连串的呻吟吞下肚去，眼眶因为竭力地控制而微微泛红。

 

 

 

 

 

 

他的欲望逐渐强烈，高高地抬起头来，他无意识地绞紧双腿，集中所有的力气控制住自己不让羞耻的呻吟从被咬出血的嘴唇中泄露出来。拉乌尔感觉到怀中的身体微微颤抖着，不禁勾起一边的嘴角，趁他不备，一下子去掉了最后一层阻碍。

 

 

 

 

惊慌和突如其来的肉体直接接触，使得一长串呜呜嗯嗯的呻吟带着鼻音打破了地下室的寂静。

 

 

 

 

 

胸口剧烈起伏着，埃里克感觉自己极限将近，他绝望地发现，此时他连眼眶中不停打转的泪水都控制不住了，悲愤和委屈之下，他抬起头，竭力侧过脸，避开对方不怀好意的凝视，维护着自己以为的最后一丝尊严。

 

 

 

 

“这次一时没忍住，嗯？”下巴被强行板正，埃里克的面具被打翻，露出凹凸不平的丑陋的假皮，在欲望中的他只能唔咽出声，

 

 

 

“面具”

 

 

埃里克睁大眼睛，怒视着对方，丝毫没意识到自己红红的眼眶和撅起的嘴唇完全夺走了这一瞪的凶狠。

 

 

 

 

回应他的是突然的提速和更为娴熟的手法。他几乎拼尽全力才没有失声尖叫。

 

 

 

 

 

“怎么，又打算继续玩儿装哑巴的游戏了？你的声音很好听，尤其是，刚才那声。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

花了好长时间喘匀了气，他皱着眉头忍受着拉乌尔语气中的轻佻，

 

 

 

 

 

“放开我”，他命令道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

故作冷静的声音明显带着颤抖的哭腔，让这一句命令听上去倒更像是请求。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“可以”拉乌尔看上去意外地好说话，他微笑着迎上埃里克湿漉漉的双眼，“再让我听听你的声音，到我满意，就放了你，如何？”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“再这样下去......”埃里克不敢去想，一波又一波快感的刺激下，意识逐渐飘离了他的大脑。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

见他连嘴硬的力气都没有了，拉乌尔顺势坏心眼儿地用指甲轻轻搔刮过那个汩汩冒着液体的顶端，惹得怀中的身体一阵又一阵地战栗。

 

 

 

 

自己的第一次就要交代在这个混蛋的手上了？埃里克不甘心。

 

 

 

 

 

 

最后关头，他决定重新扭动起身子奋力反抗，看上去却像一只被困的小兽做着垂死的挣扎，绳索一时吱呀作响。

 

 

 

 

 

“啪！”随着一声脆响，乱扭的屁股上出现了一个清晰的掌印。

 

 

 

 

“啊！”他短促地惊呼了一声，“唔唔....唔”，立即咬紧牙关，他试图忍住这令人羞耻的呻吟。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“这才对嘛。”听到埃里克竭力忍耐却还不断溢出嘴角的细碎呻吟，拉乌尔奖励似的倒握住埃里克充血欲望的前端，旋转着摩擦了起来。

 

 

 

 

埃里克瞬间发现他一时有太多东西需要去控制了，他要控制住自己向前送去迎合拉乌尔动作的胯，他要控制眼眶中悬而未落的泪水，他要控制那个炽热的地方随时将喷薄而出的欲望...紧紧攥着的绳索嵌进肉里，泛白的指尖不住地颤抖......

 

 

 

 

“唔...该死...这终究还是太...嗯...啊........啊啊啊.......”高潮的快感冲入脑海，埃里克舒服地几乎直翻白眼，脑袋用力向后仰去，眼泪大颗大颗滚落脸颊，再也忍不住呻吟的双唇微微张开，涎水顺着嘴角流出，被拉乌尔出乎意料的低头一吻给舔去，没有多余的心思去躲避，

 

 

 

 

 

“啊......”,拉乌尔粗大的阴茎直接插到了生殖腔，他们的身体百分百的合适，拉乌尔想到，他抚摸着埃里克的腺体，刺激让埃里克想要扭动，而生殖腔中的阴茎已经倒勾住里腔，

 

 

 

“埃里克，我的宝贝，让我标记你好吗……”埃里克没有办法思考，只能恳求身边唯一的Alpha.

 

 

 

 

“标记我，拉乌尔，请您标记我.”拉乌尔咬住腺体将精液射入生殖腔深处，

 

 

 

 

埃里克大睁了眼睛，却双目失焦，甚至顺从地默许了对方舌头的入侵。他绝望地扭动着屁股，高高顶起的胯部抽搐了两下，一道白浊颤颤巍巍地划过面前的空气。

 

 

 

 

 

 

埃里克再也受不了今晚过多的刺激，晕了过去，拉乌尔给埃里克换了一身新的衣服，他轻轻抚摸着埃里克的假皮，埃里克无意识的蜷缩起来像一只受伤的小兽，拉乌尔抱住他，放出信息素，埃里克喜欢这个味道像充满阳光的夏威夷海滩，埃里克放松下来，沉沉的睡去。


	3. 下

01

 

 

接下来的日子，剧院没有任何麻烦，而拉乌尔每次去地宫的时候，那里只有若有若无的信息素的味道，埃里克还是如鬼魅般的不见踪影。

 

 

在这些日子里埃里克觉得痛苦，他的学生克莉丝汀爱上了他的Alpha,他们才是青梅竹马 两小无猜，而自己只是半路把这个Alpha 抢到手的小人。

 

 

 

而他们的第二次见面是埃里克被标记以来唯一一次相遇，这已经是四个月后，上次的吊灯事件让巴黎人人心惶惶，他听到了拉乌尔要与克莉丝汀订婚事宜在假面舞会上宣布，他觉得被所有人背判，

 

 

 

 

 

 

埃里克日夜不眠的写下《唐璜的胜利》，埃里克觉得自己很累，他决定在这次演出后离开巴黎，离开拉乌尔，他不喜欢被人控制的感觉，他要远离这里，隐藏自己的内心，他把曲谱甩在地上，给了他们一个月的时间排练，他要在一个月后的演出上看到女一号是他的学生

 

 

 

 

 

拉乌尔向克莉丝汀求婚了，一个Alpha可以拥有无数的omega和beta，一个被永久标记的omega除非死亡，或遇到了一个更强大的Alpha被强制标记外，埃里克不能逃离拉乌尔，永远。

 

 

 

 

 

这就是拉乌尔对埃里克的惩罚，甜蜜后的毒药，得到后的抛弃，蜂蜜中的砒霜，拉乌尔的心微微有些颤抖，他不知道埃里克听到消息后会怎样，他知道埃里克一直躲在box5，偷偷的看他，而这一切都将扼杀……

 

 

 

埃里克可以对天发誓，乌巴图先生不是他杀的，他只是把他藏到柜子里，而这件事正是他被抛弃的导火线，而他和拉乌尔的对峙，埃里克以为自己能逃跑，他又被绑在屋子里与拉乌尔来一发，然后就是无尽的黑暗，拉乌尔带着克莉丝汀离开了，歌剧院的大火让他无路可退，他唯一有的就是胸口的谱子，为拉乌尔作的曲，他因为吸入浓烟而昏迷，

 

 

 

而带着克莉丝汀的拉乌尔的信息素告诉他，他的omgea没有逃走，他正在被大火伤害，他的腺体疼的的厉害，拉乌尔找到了昏迷的埃里克，把他带回了家，他们之后再也没有交流，埃里克的声带因为浓烟受到了伤害。

 

 

02

埃里克完全没想到一个Omega在发情期时被标记会那么容易怀孕，他怀孕了，在拉乌尔与克莉丝汀订婚后两个月，而拉乌尔，喔，他正在享受爱情，不能说话的埃里克整夜整夜的失眠，他又开始谱曲了，他被发现时正睡在地宫的书房，

 

 

拉乌尔也不知道自己是否应该告诉埃里克他只是假结婚，当他看到痛苦的埃里克他也很痛苦，他看到埃里克像小兽一样的蜷缩，他再也没听到过琴声的响起，这么久以来拉乌尔终于说出了第一句话，“晚安。”

 

 

 

 

03

 

 

他们终于和解在那句晚安后，他们默契的不去想之前的事，现在，高高隆起的腹部让弯腰对于埃里克来说变得十分困难，他甚至无法看到自己的脚了。

 

 

好在孕早期的晨吐和眩晕感随着月份的增长而渐渐消退了，同时，他平坦结实的小腹也逐渐变得柔软，并像个小孩子所喜爱的被称作气球的东西一样高高隆起——他和拉乌尔的孩子正被孕育在他的腹中。坦白说，埃里克并不讨厌为拉乌尔孕育生命，拉乌尔是个出色强大的Alpha。在最后的决斗中输给拉乌尔让他心悦诚服，他承认拉乌尔是他的王，也承认拉乌尔是他唯一的Alpha。

 

 

 

更重要的是，他不讨厌拉乌尔。埃里克羡慕拉乌尔可以光明正大的活在阳光下，而他只能活在下水道中。

 

 

 

但孕育生命并非一件轻松的事，一开始的晨吐、眩晕和身体的酸痛还在埃里克能忍受的范围内，可愈发敏感的身体和毫无规律的孕期发情却超乎了埃里克的想象，这令他的脾气变得越来越暴躁。

 

 

 

拉乌尔则在这些天里充分领教了孕期Omega愈发暴躁脾气，埃里克会因为各种各样的奇怪原因冲他大发脾气，有一次，他只是像他平时的那样在埃里克面前夸赞了克莉丝汀的声音犹如天籁，埃里克就对他冷嘲热讽了半天。

 

 

 

 

他到不在意埃里克的讽刺和怒骂，埃里克的嗓子还是被治好了，毕竟拉乌尔花了重金，拉乌尔甚至觉得这样的埃里克像炸了毛的猫一样可爱，他明白埃里克是因为孕期的不适感而迁怒于他，而让埃里克怀孕也的确是他的问题——好吧，他承认他是故意这么做的——因此，他毫不介意埃里克现在用这样的方式发泄，现在的拉乌尔已经宠坏了埃里克，他们居然就这样没有了隔阂。

 

 

 

可今晚，埃里克在晚餐时没有按照惯例讽刺他，这让拉乌尔察觉到了有什么事情肯定不对劲。他紧张地看着默不作声地吃完了一顿晚餐的埃里克，嘴上说着一些他自己也不知道是什么意思的胡话，试图让开口和他说话，可这完全没有奏效。在埃里克无视了他并起身离开餐厅后不久，Alpha放下了手中的刀叉以及只享用了一半的晚餐，他得去看看他的Omega到底怎么了。

 

 

 

 

刚一走进埃里克的房间，拉乌尔就注意到了那张堆满了各式各样的枕头和毯子的床，面具被埃里克随手扔到一边，他甚至认出了有几个枕头本该是放在他的房间里的，而在这堆枕头和毯子中间，一床被子十分显眼地隆起来一块。

 

 

 

“你会把自己闷死在里面的”，拉乌尔小心翼翼地拿开一个枕头在床边坐了下来，“小心压到你的脸，埃里克。”

 

 

“闭嘴，拉乌尔”，隆起的被子动了动，“让我一个人呆着。”

 

“不，刺激了，我得确保你不会把自己闷死在里面”，拉乌尔叹了口气，“发生了什么?”

 

“什么事都没有。”

 

“那就从被子里出来。”

 

“不”

 

“埃里克”

 

“滚开，拉乌尔”

 

“埃里克？”

 

“没听见我让……嘿！”埃里克还没来得及说完，盖在他身上的被子就被拉乌尔趁机一把掀开了。

 

“呃……”埃里克红肿的眼睛和泛红的鼻尖让拉乌尔霎时间慌乱起来，他没见过这样的埃里克，“你在哭吗?”

 

“滚开”，埃里克拽回自己的被子，被拉乌尔揭穿让他既难堪又恼火，他瞪视着坐在床边不知所措的Alpha，“我不需要一个混蛋来打扰我。”

 

“我向你道歉，埃里克”，拉乌尔举起双手向他的埃里克道歉，“但你总得告诉我到底怎么了，你得让我知道我做错了什么，这样我才能不会再犯。”

 

“所有事！”埃里克艰难地撑着自己臃肿的身体坐了起来，他对着拉乌尔大吼，“你居然夸别人唱的好听，你都没有听过我的歌声，你那该死的燕尾服亮片太多了，像一条鱼，你还骗我你和小克订婚了，你还标记了我，让我怀孕了！”

 

“你的孩子甚至不肯让我休息哪怕是一分钟！”泪水再次流了出来，孕期激素让埃里克的情绪总是在极端的变化着，如果放在往常，这些事甚至不能让埃里克皱眉，但孕期变敏感的不止是他的身体，还有他的情绪，“他总是在乱动！”

 

“我非常非常抱歉，埃里克”，拉乌尔伸手将埃里克抱进怀里，他一边亲吻埃里克的眼角和脸颊，一边将手掌覆在Omega高高隆起的肚子上抚摸，“我很抱歉让你这么难受。”

 

“嘿，孩子，你该表现好点，做个乖孩子”，拉乌尔低下头佯装严肃地对着埃里克的肚子说，“不要老是乱动了。”

 

 

 

慢慢从莫名悲伤中恢复的埃里克抓起身旁的枕头狠狠打在了拉乌尔的头上，他感到有些尴尬，又觉得很温暖，像是被一股暖流包裹住一般。他一直渴求能有一个人陪伴他，在他无助时安慰他，帮助他，为他指引道路，而拉乌尔的出现填补了他的空缺。拉乌尔爱他，以亲人的身份爱他，也以伴侣的身份爱他，他无法，也不愿抗拒这一切——这就是为什么他从来不抗拒为拉乌尔孕育一个孩子。当拉乌尔毫不在意他的“攻击”，并抬头准备再次亲吻他的脸颊时，埃里克捧住了Alpha的脸。他主动吻上Alpha的双唇，带着报复性意味地用尖牙咬了咬他的下唇。

 

 

埃里克的脖颈上被拉乌尔留下了星星点点的红色爱痕，Alpha轻轻啃咬着形状优美的锁骨，左手则覆上Omega较从前更为丰腴的胸膛。Omega的胸肌在孕期激素的影响下变得柔软起来，平坦的胸膛隆起了一道弧度，原本淡色的乳头的颜色也逐渐变深。在锁骨上留下一圈淡淡的牙印后，Alpha的唇舌继续向下移动，他含住一侧已经变硬挺立的乳头吮吸，时不时还会用上舌尖去挑逗碾摁，而另一侧的乳头则被拉乌尔用右手带着薄茧的食指和拇指捏揉玩弄着。

 

 

孕期的Omega往往会更加敏感，因此，只是乳头被吮吸捏玩的快感就让埃里克忍不住泄出了几声呻吟，他的阴茎早已勃起，流下来的前液甚至沾湿了自己的小腹。他的后穴也因情动和Alpha信息素的刺激逐渐变得潮湿起来，肠液从后穴深处缓缓流出，在拉乌尔毛茸茸的裤子上印出一片深色的水渍。

 

 

相比以往，孕期Omega的信息素里增添的那一股奶香味让他异常兴奋，他的Alpha本能和随着埃里克怀孕的月份增加而日益暴涨的保护欲、占有欲正吼叫着让他满足他怀孕的Omega的需求。Alpha小心翼翼地抱起埃里克坐到自己的大腿上，尽管他们中间隔着一个肚子，他还是有办法以这样的姿势吻住他的Omega。

 

因怀孕而变得柔软丰腴的胸肌被拉乌尔握在手中揉捏，他低头含住在孕期激素影响下颜色变深且更加敏感的乳头，用舌尖抵着乳尖还未开启的乳孔逗弄亵玩。他的手掌在埃里克的全身游走，粗糙的手指摩挲着后背的凹陷处和敏感的腰窝，臀肉也被手掌时不时地握住揉捏扯动。埃里克不满另一边的乳头被忽视，主动用右手捏住那粒可怜的小东西摁在指间抚玩拧捏。自从怀孕之后他的胸部就愈发鼓涨敏感，相信在不久的将来，这里就会被他们的孩子的食粮填充满。

 

埃里克又发情了。怀孕让他哪怕是闻到拉乌尔的信息素都有可能发情，何况他的Alpha正与他进行如此亲密的行为。

 

他已经湿了，黏滑的肠液从饥渴地开合着的后穴里涌出，将他的裤子浸湿并在拉乌尔的裤子上留下一片水渍。热潮开始在他的血管里翻涌，苍白的皮肤逐渐泛上了情欲的红，勃起的阴茎将裤子顶出一个隆起。乳头被吮吸的快感令埃里克喘息着挺起胸膛以方便Alpha品尝，他不满地扭动着腰，用柔软弹翘的臀肉磨蹭屁股下结实的大腿，他克制不住地想要尽可能的接近他的Alpha，可臃肿的肚子却不允许他这么做——这让他又难过起来了。

 

拉乌尔注意到了埃里克突如其来的情绪低落，他放开被玩得红肿的乳头，转而再次吻住了埃里克的嘴唇，“有什么不对吗，埃里克?”

 

“……”埃里克嘟囔了一句

 

“什么?”

 

“我就像一头搁浅的人鱼一样”，埃里克忿忿地咬了咬拉乌尔的下唇，“不仅臃肿，还什么都干不了。”

 

所以当埃里克被死死摁在墙上，不断于股间研磨的硕大让他难以克制地向后顶起翘臀，当对方强硬地挤入他体内时，拱在后颈腺体的湿吻与瞬间填满身体的粗大阴茎，让埃里克彻底无尊严地尖叫出声！

 

太过了，埃里克想。

 

被填满的感觉舒服的过分，于是第一发结束以后，他又被对方半压迫半哄劝着挺着大肚子跪下来裹吮那根大得惊人的硬热，将带有Alpha气息的精液吞入口中，埃里克一边吮一边想，他一定要把这根东西咬掉，不然他一定会后悔的。之后他被打横抱起，摔进软的不能在软的床垫内再次被用力掰开双腿，埃里克不记得自己被内射了几次，拉乌尔将他完全肏熟了，不过他们的孩子不是这么想的，他急需Alpha父亲的信息素。

 

以至于第二天，他甚至是双手被拷在床头被操醒的！

 

 

埃里克身上的衬衫早已皱皱巴巴，面具与长袍更是不知所踪，好吧，在地宫中他基本不穿衣服，身上唯一好端端地的大概就只有那要掉不掉的假皮。而在他体内逞凶的混球则亲吻着大腿根，不断用那个硬热的东西贯穿埃里克柔软的穴道，遒劲臂膀与胸肌构筑起坚固的城堡，让Omega第一次感受到全然的放松与极致的快感，湿漉漉的亲吻也让他的下体流淌出更多黏腻的爱液。

 

太羞耻了，埃里克闭上眼睛想。


	4. 尾声

四个月后。

 

      当埃里克戴着面具坐在剧院天台边，手中拿着给小克的剧本发呆，行叭，这辈子他是逃不开剧院了，剧本换钱，没事还可以代唱，多好的工作。

 

     事实上，克莉丝汀还觉得这样的埃里克比较有亲和力，她急急忙忙的跑上来准备和老师一起练声，时不时的看埃里克和拉乌尔撒狗粮，误会解开了真好，她这样想。

 

    阳光透过玻璃窗打进来一些，洒落在黑发Omega的衬衫上。衬衫因为怀孕的原因没有再掖在腰间，而是盖住隆起的腹部。他的面具随手放在写字台上，磁性的声音随意的哼着曲子。

 

      是的，埃里克的心情很好，所以他再也不去杀人了，他无事时就写写曲，上来晒晒太阳，和吉莉夫人一起排练他有了拉乌尔，克莉丝汀，梅格，吉莉夫人，亲情总是让人开心，埃里克想。

 

拉乌尔从背后给埃里克披上长袍，

 

 

      “那么，我的子爵夫人，我有个好消息要告诉你。”拉乌尔凑到了他耳边。

 

 

      他们在四个月前就已经登记结婚，但是由于之前的事情尚未清理后续，所以暂时没有着急公之于众。

 

 

 

    “我爱你”

 

 

    埃里克骤然顿住。

 

 

 

 

拉乌尔没说过这三个字，不过有了这三个字，埃里克更加心甘情愿进入婚姻的牢狱，“亲一下。”拉乌尔蠢蠢地要求着。

 

埃里克要被这个要求逗乐了，不过曾经的魅影此刻也十足孩子气，那双眼睛狡黠地转了转。

 

“你爱我在情理之中。”他倨傲地昂起下颌，像是最骄傲的狮子。

 

那么，好像没有什么理由不受欢迎？

 

被摆了一道的拉乌尔着急了，拔腿去追走在前面的Omega，黑头发的Omega却猛地回过身。

 

在夏日的阳光下，他忽然揪住拉乌尔的衣领，奖赏给他一个甜蜜的吻。

 

 

阳光正好。

 

他们在午后的天台中安静地交换了属于彼此之间已经数不清第多少个的吻，也是他们相遇的地方，吻带着阳光的气息，跳跃在两人柔软的唇瓣之间，让他们得以品尝彼此，克莉丝汀悄悄的关上玻璃门，笑着走向梅格。

 

属于你的爱永不凋谢。

 

 

 

-END-


	5. 后记

这篇文耗费了我大概两周时间，包括车和剧情，这是我第一次写短篇，因为歌剧魅影是我最喜欢的一部剧，看了25周年无数遍，他们三个的纠缠，以及最后的离开

希望大家都能好好的，马上就会来下一篇文啦，感恩


End file.
